Heart's Shuffle
by Lady Elanya
Summary: A Young Gundam Fighter with breeding on her side. Sierra Allenby Kasshu is the daugher of Domon and Rain. Will she be able to live up to the expectations of being his daughter. First few chapters are about her growing up. Please R
1. A Strange New Light

Hello fans new and old. This is the first chapter of the revised Hearts Shuffle. I am in the process of replacing the old chapters and then I shall continue with the story that you have all been waiting for.

Hearts Shuffle

Chapter 1

A Strange New Light

Domon Kasshu wandered through the streets of the small market near his home. He knew that his beloved wife, Rain, had walked on ahead of him. They had argued for half an hour about her coming with him. He didn't think that she should be out of the house but through her charm she convinced him to allow her to follow him. He was now annoyed since she had not followed him, in fact, she had run off claiming that she had seen Argo.

'She must be going delusional in her pregnancy.' Domon laughed to himself but secretly his heart was extremely worried about his wife. She was after all nine months pregnant and due at any moment. On top of that, it had only been a year since the Dark Gundam incident and he hated when she wandered too far from him.

'I wonder though, why did she mention Argo? He and Nastasha have kept to themselves since their small wedding not long after Rain and I were married.' He looked around the streets hoping to spot his wife but no such luck yet. 'I heard that they were training in the coldest part of Neo-Russia because they are planning on participating in the next Gundam Fight but if that is true then it is impossible that they would be here. I know that Argo would not break his training just because he wanted to visit us.'

He heaved in a large sigh when he did not see her anywhere. He knew that in her present state she would not be able to go far. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted the short brunette hair that he loved so much. 'There she is.' He almost stared to run towards her but at the same moment he noticed that she was talking to someone.

'What is going on!' His thoughts began to run away from him. 'I would recognize that hair anywhere. My dear Rain is talking to none other then Chibodee Crockett.' He slowly walked towards them.

"Chibodee, what in the world are you doing here?" Domon couldn't hold in his confusion and excitement. The last thing he expected while shopping with his wife was meeting up with on the Shuffle Alliance.

"Nice to see you too Domon!" Chibodee let out a joyful laugh and lightly punched his friend in the shoulder. "I heard that Rain was pregnant and so I couldn't just sit around and wait for news about her having the kid. I have to be here when the little Kasshu is born."

'Little Kasshu,' Domon started to get lost in his thoughts, 'any day now, my son will be born and we will find out if the legend is true. We will finally find out if the first child of the King of Hearts receives a new Shuffle Crest.'

"Well now, you two sure didn't waste any time!" A familiar voice laughed gleefully as he walked up from behind them.

"Well hello Sai Saici." Rain smiled at her small friend. "I'm glad that you got my letter." She bent down and kissed him on the head as if he was her little brother.

"Of course I got your letter and you know that I can't just leave my Big Sis and Big Bro to fend all on their own when there is a little one on the way." He grinned up at his friends and patted Domon on the back. "Congratulations friend."

"I've heard that you have some good news concerning how you and Cecil have been." Rain laughed as a bigger grin spread across his face at the mere mention of his love. "Is it true? That you and Cecil are planning to get married after the 14th Gundam Fight?"

"Yes, what a wedding it will be!" He suddenly got very excited. "You shall all have to be there of course because what would a wedding be if one's best friends aren't there."

"I hate to interrupt your little rendevous but may I talk to the Mademoiselle as well?" Another familiar voice spoke and instantly they all recognized the accent.

"Yet another Shuffle?" Domon turned around but before he could speak someone else did the service for him.

"George de Sand, there you are." Argo walked up from behind Rain and smiled down at all his friends and almost burst out laughing at the apparent confusion on Domon's face.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Domon shouted not being able to contain his frustration. He hated surprises, especially ones he wasn't prepared for.

"Domon," Rain scolded and smiled and her husband's impatience. "Is that any way to great our guests? If you must know, I invited them."

"She's right you know bro." Sai Saici patted Domon's back once more. "We are all here to see you and sis and to welcome the little one."

"Is that the reason you're here?" Chibodee laughed and instantly everyone sensed a joke on the way. "I'm just here for the free food and to see what Rain looks like pregnant." They all laughed but the laughter was cut short when Rain started to collapse.

"Rain!" Domon ran to catch her. "Rain, what's wrong?"

"Domon," Rain grasped her stomach, "I think that my water just broke." She was doing her best to hide her pain but everyone could see it in her eyes. She was in a lot of pain and very afraid.

"We've got to get you to the hospital." Domon picked her up and looked around to his friends.

"Don't worry Domon, my car is just around the corner." Chibodee smiled at him and started to walk down the street. "I'll drive you guys there." Thus the Shuffle crew walked down the street and all tried to fit into Chibodee's car and away they went to the hospital to await the baby.

"What's taking so long?" Domon shouted. His anger was getting the better of him. "It's been eight hours!" He was angry that the doctor had kicked him out of the delivery room when the threatened the nurses.

"Domon, just relax." Sai Saici sat comfortably in one of the waiting room's couches. "Babies don't just pop out in a minute. It takes time for these things to happen."

The rest of the Shuffles nodded in agreement and soon Domon sat down next to Argo but no sooner had he sat down then the doctor walked out of Rain's room.

"Doctor!" Domon jumped up and ran towards him.

"You may see her now." The doctor stepped out of the way to allow Domon to enter the room. He laughed to see how fast Domon opened the door and walked in.

Domon looked at Rain. She was pale and looked exhausted but even despite all that, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. In her arms was his child, his son was finally in the world. He took a step forward to allow Rain to know that someone was in the room. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Domon," her voice was even more exhausted then her face let on, "Domon, meet our daughter." She calmly looked at him in his state of shock.

"DAUGHTER!" Domon shouted. 'I can't take anymore surprises today.' He stepped forward once again. "The doctors said that it would be a son." He was very confused but could see the worried look now on his wife's face. He could tell that she was worried about what his reaction might be. "That is alright, I will still raise her to be a little fighter."

"I know that you will raise her to be a fighter. It wouldn't be right any other way." She smiled but soon her face changed again. "But now we face a predicament. We had picked out boys names and now I don't know what to name her."

"You're right, we can't name her Kyogi or Shwartz." Domon cocked his head as he thought about what the name of his young daughter would be. Suddenly he was faced with a decision he could not come up with.

"So, what do we name her?" Rain looked down at her daughter. "After all we expected, she to be a he."

"But she is a girl flesh and blood." Domon smirked as he thought about a name. "Maybe we could call her Allenby."

"Maybe for a middle name," Rain suddenly got defensive, "but I am not planning on naming my daughter after your old love interest." She glared at her husband angrily. "Maybe we could call her Seitt."

"Calm down, Rain, I was only kidding. I would never do that to you." He rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We could call her Sierra."

"My mother's name?" Rain looked up at him questionably.

"I think that it suits her." Domon smiled at his wife as he waited for a response from her. He did not want her to still be mad about his Allenby comment.

"I like the name Sierra." She rested her hand on top of Domon's. "It's settled then, her name is Sierra Allenby Kasshu."

"She'll be a great fighter." Domon smiled once again at his wife as suddenly a bright light started to shine from her hand. Neither could make out what the light was because they were almost blinded by how bright it was.

Well there it was. Sorry if it takes me awhile to post the next chapter. I am working right now on combining my Junior and Senior years so my schedule is a little hectic but I will do my best.

Love and Peace

Lady Elanya


	2. A Young Fighter

Hello I'm back. I am really surprised at the feedback you all gave me, thanks. I hope you like chapter 2. It is another chapter about Sierra growing up, don't worry in chapter 3 you see the real Sierra. Thanks Spiegals Beagle, The Big Fisch, u there, and any others that reviewed after I wrote this chapter. It is really nice to get your reviews. Well here we go on with the chapter.  
  
((Disclaimer)) I honestly don't own G Gundam, how the heck could some 14 year old fan girl afford to buy it. Duh.  
  
Queen of Aces  
  
Chapter 2. A Young Fighter.  
  
The light on his daughter's hand bothered Domon and started many questions but as quick as it had appeared it disappeared with our a trace.  
  
"Domon it's funny how all the presents Sierra received kinda fit the givers personality." Rain looked at Domon but noticed the that the more she talked, the more fascinated he became with Sierra. "Chibodee brought us a pair of boxing gloves, saying "Maybe they'll be of some use to her someday." But thankfully Bunny, Shirly, Cath, and Janet gave Sierra a beautiful necklace with a star, George gave us a bouquet of roses, of course, and Marie gave us some baby clothes, Argo bought us a playpen, it is so cute how he has such a sweet personally no matter how he acts. And last but defiantly not least is the present Sai Saici gave us, the gundam playset that he carved himself. Although I don't know why I am reminiscing about something that happened 2 years ago." Rain looked over at him again and laughed to herself. "Beautiful isn't she?"  
  
Finally she was able to contact Domon. "Yeah, she sure is."  
  
"Still hard to believe she's yours isn't it." Rain smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you know she has your blue eyes." Domon muttered.  
  
"Maybe but she has your black hair and your strength." Rain joked.  
  
"What do you mean my strength?" Domon looked at Rain confused. "We haven't even begun to test her strength levels or train her yet."  
  
"Domon what I mean is she broke the gundam arena Sai Saici gave us." Rain blushed. 'Oh yeah I haven't told him that yet.* "You know she is already two years old. You've only got half a year left to train and then it's back to the Gundam Fight."  
  
"Yeah hard to believe we've had her for almost 3 years, but that light on her hand still bothers me." Domon replied.  
  
"I know me too." Rain looked at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find out soon enough." Domon hugged Rain trying to comfort her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- 1 Year Later at the Battle Royal...  
  
"Domon, Sierra and I have been traveling with you this past year and I just wanted to let you know we believe in you and want to wish you luck." Rain sadly looked away. She knew Neo-Spain's Senior Gundam was no pushover, it was going to be a fierce battle one she did not want her young daughter to see. But before she could continue her thought she heard the small voice of Sierra.  
  
"Daddy win right." Sierra tugged at her mom's skirt.  
  
"I hope so sweety, I hope so." Rain smiled.  
  
"Gundam Fight." Neo-Spains pilot yelled.  
  
"Ready Go!" Domon shouted back. "Wow he sure didn't waist any time." Domon was shocked that the pilot was already attacking him with everything he had. "Time to fight, no holding back. My daughter believes I am the greatest fighter in the world. I can't let her down."  
  
"Wow the fight is extremely intense." Rain had a very worried look on her face as she looked at Sierra.  
  
"Common Daddy!" Sierra shouted.  
  
"Wait a sec, Senior Gundams head is on the floor. I guess those rumors weren't quite as true as I thought. Looks like Domon is once again the Gundam of Gundams.  
  
"Daddy win! Daddy Win!" Sierra giggled.  
  
"Of course I won." Domon appeared out of his cockpit. "What did you expect?"  
  
"Daddy, up, up." Sierra reached her arms up for Domon to pick her up.  
  
"I love you my precious, are you almost ready to train." Domon laughed.  
  
"Domon starting her a little young wouldn't you say." A familiar voice replied.  
  
"Uncle George!" Sierra screamed and ran to hug him.  
  
"Hey don't forget me." Another voice laughed.  
  
"Chibidweeee!" Sierra then ran to hug him too.  
  
"I hate it when she calls me that." Chibodee laughed.  
  
"Common." Domon smiled. "She's only 4."  
  
"Almost fwive!" Sierra was running in circles.  
  
"Hey slow down munchkin."  
  
"SAI SAICEEEE!" Sierra screamed. She ran to him but when he picked her up she started banging on his head.  
  
"Looks like she's a handful."  
  
"You have no idea." Domon laughed.  
  
"By the way Sai, you shouldn't call Sierra a munchkin what do you think you are." Argo joked.  
  
"Be nice Ago." Sierra giggled.  
  
"Hey I can't help it. I'm not a giant like you Argo." Sai Saici looked a little offended.  
  
"I didn't mean any harm." Argo replied.  
  
"He was just stating the facts." a beautiful voice laughed.  
  
"Cecil." Sierra jumped off Sai's shoulders and ran to her.  
  
"Hello kiddo." Cecil gave her a big hug.  
  
"Sierra is quite lucky to have so many friends." Rain was looking at Sierra laughing.  
  
"Hey guys I wanted to ask you something, when she's old enough will you help me train her." Domon was now very serious.  
  
"As long as you help me with my daughter." Argo smiled.  
  
"YOUR DAUGHTER!" Everyone screamed.  
  
"Yes meet Anastasia." Nastasha appeared holding a young baby in her arms.  
  
Sierra ran to see the new child. "Ooooo baby." She cooed.  
  
"Well if everyone is announcing surprises." Chibodee laughed. "I'm engaged to Bunny."  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone screamed again.  
  
"Yep four months from now and we'll be married." Bunny smiled while hanging off Chibodee's arm. "Here are the invitations." she smiled as she handed them each one.  
  
"Well no surprises from me." Sai smiled. "Except that Cecil and I have finally set a date for our wedding."  
  
"Mommy I wanna go home." Sierra pulled at Rain's skirt.  
  
"You do," Cecil bent over, "well may we all come over."  
  
"Please mommy, please." Sierra jumped up and down.  
  
"It's up to Domon." Rain smiled as she and then everyone else looked at him.  
  
"Hey why you all looking at me." Domon jumped back.  
  
"Sierra's birthday is in a week, it would be nice to have all our friends over." Rain looked down at Sierra who was doing the puppy dog face.  
  
"Ok, see you all in the Guyena Highlands." Domon replied as he grabbed Rain's hand and picked up Sierra and put them in the cockpit of the Burning Gundam (A/N: I know that some people know it as the God Gundam but I will call it the Burning Gundam.)  
  
"Yay! I get to ride in the Gundam." Sierra laughed.  
  
"That's not all." Domon smiled. "Phunsieki(sp?)," He called as the horse came to him.  
  
"Horsy." Sierra giggled.  
  
"Let's go home." Rain smiled. "It's about time.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Much of Sierra's childhood was like that, always having the Shuffle Alliance pop up and surprise them with new interesting facts. Many interesting things happened, for example: Chibodee and Bunny were married and within two years they had twins, a boy and a girl, Tate and Faye. George told them a surprise when they got back home that he and Marie were married and had a three year old daughter named Elaina. Sierra and Elaina were the best of friends while growing up. Sai Saici and Cecil were married and had one son, Lee, and of course Anastasia always looked up to Sierra while she grew up. Obviously Domon began to train Sierra as soon as he could, but her whole life changed on her 16th birthday.  
Pheww, I'm done. That took me forever to type out. I really hope you like it. I am sorry about the way Sierra sounded, you have to remember that she is just a little girl in this chapter so she talks in kinda a baby talk. Again please remember to Review, I would love feed back. Thanks Spiegal's Beagle, please remember that I wrote this a long time ago and I just typed from what was written on the paper. So I made sure in this chapter to say Chibodee not Chipodee, thanks. Well till next time See ya.  
  
Ancient Zoidian.  
  
Ps. Please Read all the stories by The Big Fisch.  
  
Pss. Please read my other stories to. Especially The Last Shuffle (Another G Gundam story) and Running Free (A Zoids New Century). 


	3. 16th Birthday Gift, Lightning Gundam

Hi ya'll, hehe. Hope you didn't get to impatient, except Big Fisch cause I know you did. Well I hope you like this chapter thank you to all who reviewed and here goes.   
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN G GUNDAM! (sorry to tired to come up with a funny one)  
  
Heart's Shuffle  
  
Chapter 3  
16th Birthday Gift, Lightning Gundam.  
"Sierra, I've been training you since you were 6. Your not your average teenage girl. You've grown up around the Gundam Fight and your 16 now. I think you deserve this." Domon looked at his grown child.  
  
"Dad enough with the surprises will you tell me or do I have to fight it out of you." Sierra smiled. "Dad enough suspense tell me."  
  
"Ok, since I won't be competing in the next Gundam Fight I want you too, Here." Domon pulled on a large cloth revealing the most beautiful Gundam Sierra had ever seen. "Sierra meet Lightning Gundam, she's all yours."  
  
"MINE! Dad your awesome." Sierra was hugging him.  
  
"I know I am." Domon smiled. "So you gonna go in it? Or are you just going to stare?"  
  
"Of course I'll go in it." Sierra went running to her new Gundam. 'It's so beautiful, Green, Purple, and black. Not to mention the lightning bolt down the center of the body. It has kinda a femine body like Allenby's. Cool it's mine. I've piloted Dad's Gundam and the other Shuffle Alliance members have allowed me to pilot their Gundam's too. So I can stand up to the Moble Trace System.'  
  
"Oh yeah Sierra, she's been set to your exact body type and fighting style." Domon looked at Sierra about ready to suit up.  
  
"Hey Dad, to bad if I make it I will have to fight one against one of my friends." Sierra looked sad.  
  
"And who's that?" Domon looked up as Sierra activated the Moble Trace System.  
  
"You know! Elaina, she's 15 right now and will be 17 for the Gundam Fight." Sierra was admiring her suit. "Nice design Dad."  
  
"Thanks, to bad about Elaina though , she's one of your best friends besides Anastasia, Faye, Tate, or Lee." Domon was shocked at how great his daughter looked. "You look so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks dad, but you should know they are all more like family than friends." Sierra put her hands on her hips. "So dad you gonna let me take it out or is it just for show."  
  
"Ok, Ok, little miss impatient." Domon turned for the door but was stopped dead in his tracks by a very pissed Rain.  
  
"Domon you didn't wait for me, I told you to wait." Rain looked a bit dissapointed.  
  
"Her fault." Domon pointed at Sierra.  
  
"Sierra," Rain paused and stared at her daughter. "Wow you look awesome."  
  
"Thanks mom, Dad was just about to let me take Lightning Gundam on a test run. Is that Ok?" Sierra looked hopefully at her mom.  
  
"Of course, Domon may I take out Rising Gundam as well." Rain now looked hopefully at Domon.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
"Sai Saici!" Sierra looked up towards the door.  
  
"Hi Sierra, don't you look like a knock out." Sai smiled.  
  
"In other words you look beautiful." Cecil appeared from behind him with an enlarged stomach.  
  
"Your pregnant?!" Sierra shouted.  
  
"Sierra, like I asked may I join you?" Sai smiled again.  
  
"Of course, you can help me practice, if it is ok with Dad?" Everyone looked at Domon.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful you two." Domon laughed.  
  
"Uh hum, Domon three. I am going out too." Rain stomped her foot.  
  
"Ok, just all of you be careful, especially you Siera. I don't want you wrecking your new gundam on the test run." Domon smiled.  
  
"Haha dad, very funny. You know I can pilot a Gundam just as good as you. I'm not stupid." Sierra looked poutingly away.  
  
"I know Sierra, I'm sorry." Domon nodded.  
  
"Good," Sierra smiled. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that Day....  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Chibodee held his arms out. "Come give me a hug."  
  
"CHIBODEE!" Sierra ran and gave him a hug. "You came."  
  
"Of course and I'm not the only one." Chibodee stepped out of the way revealing the rest of the Shuffle's and their families and even Allenby was their and that was pretty big considering her training took up most of her time.  
  
"Allenby, George, Marie, Argo, Nastasha, Bunny, Tate, Faye, Anastasia, Lee, and even Elaina." Sierra ran in and began hugging everyone. "This is so awesome."  
  
"Thanks," Elaina smiled. "It's so nice to see you."  
  
"You too." Sierra looked around. "So who worked this out?"  
  
"That would be us." Rain and Domon walked in with a cake.  
  
"Thank you both so much." Sierra was gleaming. "You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"We just wanted to see you this happy, plus we wanted to gather everyone before the Gundam Fight begins." Rain smiled.  
  
"Guess what everyone." Anastasia spoke up.  
  
"What?" They all looked at her.  
  
"Dad's gonna let me try out for the next Gundam Fight." Anastasia smiled.  
  
"Cool me too." Faye smiled.  
  
"Faye, we haven't decided that yet." Chibodee smiled at her.  
  
"Please daddy." Faye blinked her eyes. "Tate doesn't mind, right Tate."  
  
"Nope." Tate smiled.  
  
"See," Faye began quivering her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh just let out daughter try." Bunny smiled.  
  
"Bunny!" Chibodee seemed surprised.  
  
"You know you want too." Bunny laughed.  
  
"We'll see." Chibodee nodded.  
  
"Yes," Faye high fived Anastasia.  
  
"What about me?" Lee spoke up now.  
  
"Lee maybe." Sai smiled. "I think you still might be a little to you young to fight in the next tournament."  
  
"Look who's talking." Domon laughed.  
  
"Yeah Sai, you still hold the record for the youngest fighter." Sierra laughed.  
  
"Common don't team up on me." Sai looked around.  
  
"Please dad, I'll be ready." Lee hugged him.  
  
"Why don't we decide that when your older." Sai laughed.  
  
"I guess." Lee pouted.  
  
"Besides this is Sierra's 16th birthday party, so let's party." Sai went and got some cake.  
  
"He's right." Allenby smiled and grabbed some cake for herself as then everyone else followed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That Night...  
  
"That was so much fun." Sierra layed down on her bed. "I haven't had that much fun since my 14th birthday. Hard to believe that in less than a month I'll be trying out for the Gundam Fight. I can't believe it, I'm 16 now. I can't sleep, I'm gonna go look at my Gundam again." She got up and walked to the hangar. "It's so beautiful, I really still can't believe it's mine." she hopped in the cockpit. "I think I'll suit up, this hurts so much." the suit was tightly wrapping itself around her body. "Ow." She grabbed her right hand. "What's this? Some kind of light, wait it's a crest like dad's. What does it say? Ace of Hearts, Ugh." She passed out in the cockpit.  
  
Next Time...  
  
What will occur in her dream? And is she really out of the competition or is it just getting started. Find out next time in Heart's Shuffle.   
  
Plenty of Friends & Make Me a Fighter, Ready Go!  
  
Hi did you like that chapter sorry it took me so long, I hate typing from paper. Well I got to go you all better be happy I am typing this at 9:49 p.m. just for you. So see ya.  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	4. Gundam Fighter At Last & Pinkie Promises...

Hey Everyone, sorry it took so long, I had this chapter written out, but I had lost it. I haven't finished the next chapter like I usually do, so don't blame me if the chapter seems a bit different then the summary for the next chapter says it will be. Thanks for your patience and here is the chapter.  
  
((Disclaimer)) Do I really have to tell you all again, fine I don't own G Gundam.  
  
Heart's Shuffle  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Gundam Fighter at Last & Pinkie Promises Fulfilled  
  
"Hey Rei." A young girl laughed.  
  
"Sierra, I'm going home." He frowned.  
  
"home?" Sierra blinked.  
  
"Back to Germany." Rei sighed.  
  
"Why?" She stepped forward.  
  
"I have to, my mom is dying, she's all I have left." The boy blinked back tears.  
  
"You have me." Sierra began crying herself.  
  
"Don't worry," he wiped her tears away. "I'm sure I'll find you when your a famous Gundam Fighter."  
  
"You too." She smiled. "Pinkie promise."  
  
"Pinkie promise." he smiled at her they locked pinkies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That Morning....  
  
"Sierra, where are you?" Rain ran into see her daughter sleeping in the cockpit of Lightning Gundam. "Sierra there you are."  
  
"Mom." Sierra rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Rain helped her up.  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night so I came to looked at my Gundam and then my right hand started to glow and the I passed out." Sierra stepped out of the cockpit.  
  
"YOu right hand began to glow." domon walked in.  
  
"Yeah, and a crest appeared alot like yours, only it read Ace of Hearts." Sierra held her hand. "It really hurt."  
  
"I understand, mine lit up to." Domon held up his crest.  
  
"Yours to." Chibodee walked in.  
  
"Mine as well." George followed.  
  
Mine did to bro." Sai Saici walked in from another door.  
  
"I think all of ours did." Argo walked in with Anastasia following.  
  
"Dad, how did I end up with a crest." Sierra jumped down.  
  
"I figured this would happen as soon as you received your Gundam." Domon smiled as his crest lit up.  
  
"Dad tell me." Sierra looked down at her hand as it lit up.  
  
"It is said that the first child of the King of Hearts. receives a new crest and you are the first ever." Domon hugged her.  
  
"So there's 6 of us now." Chibodee smiled.  
  
"Seems that way." George laughed.  
  
"Interesting." Sierra smiled as the all high-fived.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 Month Later....  
  
"I'm so sorry dad." Sierra ran into his arms crying.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Domon laughed. "You'll make it next time."  
  
"But dad, I should have been able to beat him." Sierra wiped her tears away.  
  
"Your still young, you have plenty to learn yet." Domon smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad," Sierra sighed.   
  
"Well, do you remember Reiner?" Domon lifted her head.  
  
"You mean Rei." Sierra's eyes got big.  
  
"Yeah, me made it to be Neo-Germany's fighter. He's one year older than you." Domon stopped.  
  
"Dad don't get any ideas. If you want me to help you I'd rather train with you." Sierra frowned.  
  
"Don't worry Sierra. It's just that he's coming to visit, you haven't seen him what 4 years." Domon smiled.  
  
"I know, he's probably changed, when is he coming." Sierra looked up at her dad.  
  
"He's coming in a month and is staying these last 2 years before the Gundam Fight starts." Domon put his arm around her ." Don't worry, I've talked to him and he's looking forward to seeing you again."  
  
"Whatever you say dad." Sierra smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a Month Later....  
  
"I wanna fight." Sierra pouted in her room as she looked at her Tv.  
  
"Mintolee Myoto has mysteriously gone missing. Since he was the Nations Gundam fighter the runner up will take his place. So your nations Guundam fighter is Sierra Allenby Kasshu the daughter of our great Domon Kasshu. She has incredible fighting abilities and extremely quick. She is sure to bring the championship back to us." The reporter on the Tv smiled.  
  
"I'm a GUNDAM FIGHTER!" Sierra looked dumfounded at the Tv. "DAD!"  
  
"What is it Sierra?" Domon and Rain both came running.  
  
"I made it" Sierra hugged them both.  
  
"Made what?" Rain stopped her teenage daughter form bouncing around.  
  
"The gundam fight. mintolee has gone missing." Sierra smiled.  
  
"So you being the runner up are now the fighter." Domon laughed.  
  
"Yep." Sierra nodded and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Where do yo think your going?" Rain stepped forward.  
  
"Out to go see my friends." Sierra ran out. "I'll be back by curfew."  
  
"Be sure" Domon yelled after her.  
  
"I made it, I made it." Sierra laughed as she ran to her favorite club."  
  
"Hey Sierra." The bouncer moved out of the way. "You seem happy tonight?"  
  
"I w, I'm officially the Gundam Fighter of Neo-Japan." Sierra laughed.  
  
"Great, I'm sure you'll do a great job." He laughed. "Have fun."  
  
"Of course." Sierra ran in.  
  
"Sierra!" A girl waved.  
  
"Hey Lanna." Sierra hugged her.  
  
"HOw my friend doing?" Lanna laughed.  
  
"Great." Sierra smiled.  
  
"I've heard the good news." Lanna smile  
  
I know isn't it great." Sierra looked out at the dance floor. "I'm gonna go dance, I'll see you later."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile with Domon.....  
  
"Hi reiner." Domon smiled.  
  
"Domon." Reiner jumped off the landing pad.  
  
"How are you doing?" Rain smiled at him.  
  
"RAin," Reiner seemed surprised, "Is Sierra here/"  
  
"Sorry, she's out partying with her friends. She just found out she made it as a Gundam Fighter." Domon laughed.  
  
"rEally." Reiner laughed also. "No surprise, she always was strong."  
  
"What where you looking forward to seeing her?" Rain laughed.  
  
"NO." Reiner looked away.  
  
"wEll she'll be home late tonight so you can see her tomorrow." Domon grabbed Reiner's bags. "Let's go."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back with Sierra...  
  
"Phew I'm tired." Sierra walked out of the dance club. "Who would've guessed I could dance that long?"  
  
"I would." a woman in the shadows laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Sierra got in fighting stance.  
  
"You know me." Allenby walked out.  
  
"Allenby." Sierra relaxed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I her too." a voice in shouted.  
  
"Sloan!" Sierra looked at both of them.  
  
"Yep." Sloan smiled. "We came to see you."  
  
"Me?" Sierra looked surprised.  
  
"Right again." Allenby smiled.  
  
"Is something going on between you two." Sierra looked at them both.  
  
"Well you know we've been dating." Allenby blushed.  
  
"Oh just spit it out." Sierra nudged her.  
  
"I've asked her to marry me." Sloan shouted out.  
  
"What/!" Sierra had utter conferment in her voice.  
  
"Married, you know, tieing the knot, saying I, dos', havin fun with the honeymoon." Sloan smiled.  
  
"Ok, over share." Sierra blocked her ears.  
  
"Sorry couldn't resist." Sloan laughed.  
  
"ok, so are you two coming over?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Maybe if your inviting us." Allenby smiled.  
  
"Of course!" Sierra grabbed their hands." YOu can stay in my room tonight, I'll take the guest room."  
  
"Thanks." Allenby and sloan both followed Sierra.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that Night....  
  
"Finally sleep." Sierra plopped on the guest bed only to hear the shower turn off. 'Who could that be?' she got up and hid behind the wall.  
  
"Is someone there?" a voice called from inside the guest bathroom.  
  
'That's a guys voice.' Sierra thought.  
  
"Come out." he walked out of the bathroom as they both got in fighting stance.  
  
Next Time....  
  
A fierce battle will ensue between the old friends, what happens when Sierra realizes that she isn't ready for the fights. With training looming over her head, her mother's constant worry's will Sierra ever be able to relax. Rei, Domon and Sierra go out into the forest for a little training, they will be gone for awhile, what will happen?  
  
Old Friends But New Rivals, & Off Into the Woods, Ready GO!  
  
There you have it, I have to go now, so farewell. Goodbye  
  
~Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	5. Old Friends But New Rivalry & To Train

AHH! OHMIGOSH!!! I'm soooo sorry everyone, guess I lost track of time. Life's been hectic but hey here is the chapter.  
  
((Disclaimer)) I DO NOT OWN G GUNDAM AND I NEVER WILL ::Tear, Tear::  
  
Heart's Shuffle  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Old Friends But New Rivals & Off Into the Woods  
  
Sierra stood ready to kick whenever her assailent came at her but he never came at her as she expected. While she stood ready for him to come at her from the front, he attacked from behind. She blocked but not before taking a serious hit to her leg. She bounced back up and delivered a punch directly into his stomach. He let out a large grunt but returned her punch with a powerful fist to her jaw. She became incapacitated for a moment but regained her composure throwing numerous kicks and punches, most of them were blocked with extreme accuracy. She started to wonder who he might be so she jumped towards the light switch and flicked it on.  
  
A man with black hair stood before her, he was about 5'11" and very well built. Sierra recognized him from somewhere but it took him speaking before she recognized who he was. "Sierra." He had a deep voice befitting his appearance.  
  
"Rei?" She wiped the blood from her mouth. What a wonderful way to meet him after all these years. She smiled and could feel that she was going to have a big bruise where his fist had hit her jaw. "Hey you've gotten alot stronger."   
  
"And you," He reached down and felt his stomach. " I can't believe it's you Sierra. I've been looking forward to seeing you." He stepped forward picking Sierra up in a large hug, a brotherly hug.  
  
"But hey what a strange way for us to get to know each other again." Sierra laughed as he put her back down. "Maybe we should wait till the morning before we really get to know each other again." A yawn escaped her as she covered her mouth. "Excuse me."  
  
"It's fine, I'm tired too. So I'll see you in the morning?" Rei cocked his head and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, in the morning." Sierra turned around and headed to one of the other guest rooms.   
  
Rei sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. "She's changed so much since I last saw her. She didn't even recognize me but then again I barely even recognized her. If it hadn't been for the pictures that Rain sent me at Christmas last year I know I wouldn't have known it was her. She's gotten so much stronger but Domon was right, she does have a long ways to go."  
  
Sierra walked down the hallway towards the guest room that Sai usually stays in. "I can't believe that was Rei, the friend that I used to wrestle with, little Rei. I can't believe I lost to him, I must be tired. It's not like me to loose normally. Unless I'm really not ready for the Gundam Fight. Ohmigosh, what if I'm not ready?" She sat on the bed in the room but could not go to sleep for quite some time due to being restless.  
  
Morning came quickly and when everyone gathered at the breakfast table the conversations were amazing. Domon, Rain, Sloan, and Allenby all discussing the approaching Gundam Fight and on the other end of the table, Rei and Sierra were catching up. Rei had trained alot since she had last seen him and that was when Sierra truly realized that she wasn't ready.  
  
"Dad!" She shot from her seat and set her hands firmly on the table. "We need to go train. I'm not ready for the fight."  
  
"I know," Domon spoke calmly and sipped at his tea. "Why do you think I asked Rei to come out here. He is going to help you train and we are going to help him train. I haven't told you this but Neo-Germany had aggreed to allow you two to be traveling partners during the tournament if you wish." Though after saying that he muttered something under his breath. "I just pray you two don't face each other for a long time." He looked at the bruise on Sierra's jaw.  
  
"Really!" She seemed excited. "Well let's get going. There is no time to waste." She ran away from the table up to her room to pack a change of clothing. She knew that they would be out in the Guyena Highlands for awhile so she packed more books then clothing. Rain would want her to still keep up her studies while she was gone.  
  
When she returned down stairs, Rei was ready to go as well but Domon was leisurly taking his time and Rain was fretting about. Sierra headed out towards Lightning Gundam and suited up in it's cockpit, and Rei walked to his Blitz Gundam suiting up as well. They were ready all they had to wait for was Rain and Domon to get suited up so they could set out.  
  
Next Time....  
  
Two years pass quickly and it is time for the opening of the 18th Gundam Fight. 19 year old Sierra finally believes she is ready to fight and 20 year old Rei is right behind her. Will the two of them manage to stay in the fight and not lose their heads literally.  
  
Opening of the 18th Gundam Fight, READY GO!, Ready go.  
  
Hey sorry again for taking so long and sorry this is a short chapter but I just wrote it so that I could get it posted because I just realized how long it has been. Sorry again, I'll try not to be so long this time.   
  
Love and Peace  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	6. Opening of the 18th Gundam Fight, READY ...

Hearts Shuffle

Chapter 6 Opening of the 18th Gundam Fight, READY GO!

The sun was beginning to rise. It was going to be a beautiful day but Sierra was not focused on the rising sun. She was prepared for her final day of training. She had left camp early to stand by the waterfall and look out on the beautiful lands of the Guyana Highlands. As the sun hit the waterfall, it reflected off and Sierra heaved in a large sigh.  
"Are you ready for this?" Rei approached her from behind. He found himself looking her up and down. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and all he wanted to do was see her succeed on this final day. He knew that this was one of the last moments that the two of them could spend peacefully together. She was going to be leaving for the Neo-Japan colony soon and he would be leaving for the Neo-Germany colony. "I am ready. Unfortunately, if I succeed at this, it will be time for us to part." She looked down. She pushed her long hair behind her ear and turned around to look at Rei. He was quite handsome and the lighting made his black hair even darker. As her eyes met his she realized how she was looking at him and so her face turned back to the sky line.  
"Yes it will be time for us to take our separate paths but it will only be for a short time." He watched as she turned away from him. He hated the fact that he had refused to look at her in a romantic way because she was so beautiful. She had Domon's long black hair but Rain's bright blue eyes. They were interesting and unusual characteristics but they were truly her own. "When we both return to earth, do you wish to travel together?" "Are we able to do that?" Sierra looked back into his eyes. "After all we will both be fighting for different nations and in different Gundams." She thought of her Lightning Gundam which had been taken to the colony and Rei's Blitz Gundam that was in the Neo-Germany colony.  
"If we do not fight one another or work out some method of order, I'm sure we can pull it off. Like every other nation we land in one of us fights." He sighed. "I just really don't want to be separated from you. I feel that I need to watch your back." "I don't need you to watch my back, but if you want to travel together, that is fine by me but I do not need you to do this because you feel bad for me." Sierra became defensive. She hated it when people didn't take her seriously as a fighter. She was as strong as any other fighter that was in the Gundam fight. "I may not have completely finished my training yet and I have not yet found my Hyper-mode or my serene state of mind but I still can defeat any one I come across." "I know you are strong. I do not doubt that but I get an ominous feeling about this Gundam fight." He walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes. Oddly enough she did not have to look up into his eyes because they were the same height. "This is your last day of training, my last day in this beautiful environment. My last day alone with you." The two of them had been training alone for two weeks and now they had to return to the Kasshu house. He brushed his hand through her hair and pulled her into an embrace. "It is time I gave you this." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back so that he could once again look into her eyes. "You did a wonderful job these past two years and I know your 19th birthday is approaching. This is my present to you." His lips met hers. Her eyes shot open in shock but closed as the kiss deepened. They eventually separated and their eyes once again met. She innocently smiled and blushed from what had just happened.  
"Hey don't get the wrong idea that was just a present. It's time to start kiddo." Rei walked forward and jumped off the waterfall. Sierra just stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Why did he kiss me?" She spoke to herself. "Was it just another joke? No it couldn't have been. Man that was one nice gift." She sighed and tried to clear her mind. "It's time to go." She followed Rei off the waterfall. Falling fast, feeling the cold water run next to her body, spraying her as she approached the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. She hit the water hard but she knew that this was not the end. She had two miles to run, another waterfall and then another four miles to run in order to get back to her home.  
"Hey Sierra, just try to keep up." Rei winked at her and then took off. She knew that if she didn't beat him back to the house, she would never hear the end of it. "All right, let's go." She started to run as fast as she could. Feeling the wind go through her hair and watching the trees go past her. She soon got tired of running on the ground and quickly jumped to the top of the trees and jumped from the top of one tree to the top of the next. Rei never got out of her sight but she could not seem to close the gap between them. He had always been a faster runner then she but she had a better endurance. All she had to do was wait and the gap would close. The next waterfall came and she leaped off of it. This one was longer then the last, much longer and she prepared herself for the impact with the water.  
The race continued and the two of them found themselves getting more and more tired. It was a difficult ending to their training but it was one that was necessary and they knew that. If they couldn't survive two impacts and six miles of running, they would never have the endurance for battle. The sun started to set as the house started to get closer. Domon and Rain were waiting outside for their arrival as both Rei and Sierra arrived at the same time.  
"Sierra." Rain ran at her and gave her a large hug. "My daughter, you are finally home." Sierra smiled at her mother but found herself collapsing. "Are you alright?' "I just need to rest, that's all." She stumbled into the house and fell onto her bed. Quickly falling into a deep sleep which was well deserved.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Rain looked at Domon and Rei. Both of them looked at one another and just smiled.  
"She will be fine, because now we know that she is ready for this fight." Domon put his arm around his wife and headed back inside the house. "Rei, a shuttle is already here to pick you up." "I know." He looked towards the house. "Tell Sierra bye for me." He turned around and started to walk away but turned around and looked back at Domon. "Thanks for everything." "Hold on there," Domon ran to meet him. "I have something I want to give you before you leave. It is something I should have passed to you long ago." He raised his right hand and the King of Hearts crest shown onto it. "I was going to give it to Sierra, but she doesn't need it, you, Reiner Greenhorn, you deserve this. You are my truly my pupil." He placed his hand on Rei's and the crest transferred onto Rei's hand.  
"Thank you Domon or should I say Master." He smiled as he stared into the crest that shown brightly on his hand.  
"I do not need to be called master, Domon is fine, and you're welcome." Domon turned around and walked back to where Rain was. They returned to the house as Rei walked away and boarded the shuttle. It was going to be a while before he could return to this place and he only wanted to return after he had won the won the Gundam Fight which would be difficult since Sierra's dream was to win as well.

Sierra slept peacefully for a long time but when she did awaken the first thing she did was look for Rei. She checked all over the house but couldn't find him. At last she came to the Dining room where Rain and Domon were eating.  
"Good morning Sierra. The shuttle is waiting for us to leave for the colony." Domon looked at his daughter. Her face was shocked that they were leaving already. She had expected a day of rest but she forgot how impatient the Neo-Japan government was.  
"All right but where is Rei, I wanted to say good-bye to him." She looked around the room for him but once again he was not there.  
"He left and told us to say good-bye to you for him. I'm sorry Sierra; he already left for his colony." Rain stood up and placed her dishes in the sink. "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah," Sierra frowned. "It's too bad that I didn't get to say good-bye." She walked outside and along with Domon and Rain boarded the shuttle and headed for Neo-Japan to meet with Commissioner Paiyna and Dr. Kasshu.

It was a long flight but at last they arrived. She stepped off the shuttle platform and was instantly greeted with flashing photographs and questions. Reporter annoyed Sierra but she understood why they would be so interested in her. She was the first ever female fighter for Neo-Japan and not to mention she was the daughter of the great Domon Kasshu. The man who had won the 14th and the 17th Gundam fights. He would have won more but he did not participate in the 15th or 16th because he was training her.  
After getting past the reporters they arrived at the home of Dr. Kasshu, her grandfather. He was getting pretty old but still had a large part in the development of her Lightning Gundam. Over the past two years, he had been perfecting the weapons on this mighty Gundam and at last it was time for Sierra to depart in it and head for her battle ground on earth.  
"Sierra, "Dr. Kasshu ran to his granddaughter. He loved her very much and was always excited when she, Domon and Rain visited. He knew that this was going to be her last visit for one year and in that one year she was going to have to fight and fight and continue fighting, until she becomes the fighter who wins the Battle Royale in Tokyo. "Hello Grandpa." Sierra gave him a hug but their happy reunion was cut short.  
"Sierra Kasshu, age: 19, Height: 5 feet 11 inches, weight: 129 pounds, Pilot of Lightning Gundam, representing Neo-Japan. Are you ready to fight for your nation?" A man walked out of the shadows. It was the ruler of Neo-Japan, Commissioner Paiyna. "I'm sorry to end this happy time but it is time for you to descend to earth." "I understand." Sierra looked at her parents and Dr. Kasshu. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Hey I'll be safe and don't you worry about me at all, I'll be fine." She smiled again and ran giving everyone a hug. "See you in Tokyo." She jumped in the Gundam as the transport pod closed around it. The colony released the pod and it headed towards earth just as many other beautiful transports headed on their course to earth. Elaina de Sand headed towards Neo-France in her Blade Gundam. Anastasia Gulski towards Neo-Russia in her Blizzard Gundam. Lee Saici headed in the direction of Neo-China in his Gundam Inferno. Faye Crockett in her Gundam Haste fell towards Neo-American. Finally Reiner Greenhorn in his Blitz Gundam headed towards Neo-Germany.  
It was time for the fight to start. Time for the 18th Gundam Fight to commence. At last it was the second generations turn to prove themselves worthy of being called Gundam fighters.  
Stalker appears slowly in the middle of space just as he always did to explain what was going on in the world of Gundam Fights. He took a seat on his stool and started speaking. "I would like too, if I may, provide for all of you a brief explanation concerning the origin and purpose of the Gundam Fight. It all began about 80 years ago. People had left an intolerable earth to live inside colonies out in space. To avoid war among the colony nations, a competition is held. Every four years one representative from each nation pilots a machine called a Gundam and takes part in a match. It's called the Gundam fight and the pilots fight and they fight and they continue fighting until the nation represented by the last standing Gundam earns the right to rule all the colony nations. These space governments have come up with a war based on the principles of great sportsmanship. However, one problem still remains. This competition takes place on earth. That's right, this grimy planet on which we live. But this time around there seems to be many rumors that the daughter of the great Domon Kasshu has entered the fight for Neo-Japan. Interesting considering Domon is the man who defeated the Dark Gundam. An evil Gundam who once tried to take control of the earth. Evil seems to be stirring at the thought of another Kasshu entering the fight but I guess it's time for me to say my famous lines. Let's Get Things Started! 18th Gundam Fight, all set. READY, GO!" Next Time….

Everybody it's the moment you've been waiting for. Sierra lands on earth, only to find that she is in Neo-Egypt. This ancient country has a few surprises awaiting her as she is challenged by the pilot of Solar Gundam. All Sierra wants to do is find Rei and keep their promise of traveling together. Will she be able to find him? Next time in Heart's Shuffle,

Battle in the Evening Sands, READY GO! 


End file.
